Not Tonight
by losingcontrol92
Summary: He shouldn't have left her, and no matter how many times she tells him it's fine - it's not.   -  OneShot-2x7


**A/N: I know, I know! I should be working on Holidate, but Season 2 Episode 7 was just on tv, and I just had to get this out of my system. Not really how I wanted it to turn out but here's a little one shot :)**

**Please, please, please – review!**

* * *

><p>Traci, Andy and Leo sat huddled on couch in the centre of the room, each pair of eyes firmly fixed upon the animated movie playing out on the tv in front of them. The room was dimly lit by the tv and corner lamp and the comforting warmth the home offered suddenly began to become suffocating for Andy. She eased herself off of the couch and turned to look at Traci, whilst Leo's gaze remained fixed on the movie "I'm just gonna go for a walk" she told her.<p>

Traci nodded understandingly "There's a spare key by the front door, take it in case you're late getting back"

Andy let a small smile grace her lips as she nodded in agreement.

Andy quickly made her way over to the small bag she had packed earlier, picking out her hoody to place over her head. She reached over for the key on the small table, before running back to place a kiss to Leo's forehead "Night handsome, and thanks Trace" she smiled.

The moment she stepped outside she felt instant relief. She took a deep breath, drawing in the freedom the cold air brought to her. She remained on the porch of the house, unsure of where to go but within seconds her feet began to lead her away. Her eyes didn't register any of the surroundings she passed on her journey, ensuring her eyes remained dead set on the pavement. Her eyes trailed through the small cracks that laced the concrete whilst he hand remained in her pocket fiddling with the gold key she had just picked up on the way out. _Such an idiot, _she thought to herself. _Safe. Luke was supposed to be the safe choice. He was meant to keep me happy, keep me safe. Not hurt me. But he didn't do any of that. I wasn't happy, I was comfortable. He hurt me. Everyone thinks I'm hurt by what he's done because I loved him. I'm not. I'm hurt that he lied. Betrayed my trust. Made me look like an idiot. _

Her thoughts were cut off by the loud noise of a car horn. It became repetitive pattern and Andy realised it must be someone she knew. Not in the mood for anyone, she slowly lifted her gaze from the cracked pavement to look at the car that now hovered near her. She instantly recognized the vehicle from its colouration and height; she peered up higher to meet the driver's gaze.

"McNally, you need a ride?"

She left gaze to carefully trail over his face for a few seconds. He looked tired, stressed and _apologetic, _she thought.

"You left me" she stated out loud.

"I… I know" he sighed, letting his head fall slightly. They stood in amicable silence for a second, before Sam stopped the car and leapt out of the driver's seat. He took her hand in his and guided her over to the passenger's side, opening the door. "Get in" he ordered softly. Andy, without meeting his gaze, merely nodded her head and obliged. Hoisting herself into the seat as he carefully closed the door behind her, before rounding the bonnet and getting back into his own seat. He glanced over to her hesitantly, but her eyes scanned the road in front of them. He turned the key in the ignition and began driving, silently.

After a few minutes she finally spoke up, beginning to recognize the direction in which they were travelling "where are we going?" she asked, her voice barely a decimal higher than a whisper.

"My place" he stated softly.

As much as Andy knew she should argue with him, demand that he take her back to Traci's, she couldn't bring herself to do it. No matter how wrong it should have been, this felt right. _Safe. _

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the car came to a stop and Andy quickly realised how far she had walked, oblivious to the direction. She remained still as Sam once again rounded the bonnet and made his way to open her door. She eased herself out of the seat and made her way over to his front door as he shut the car door, locking the vehicle.<p>

She rocked back and forth on her heels as Sam followed her trail and began unlocking his door. Andy heard the quiet click as the door unclasped itself and watched as Sam nudged it forward before stepping back and motioning for her to go inside. She gently nodded her head and obliged. Stepping in the warmth of the house instantly offered her comfort, similar to how she had felt at Traci's but different. This warmth and comfort didn't push her out the door but invited her in.

She remained in the small passage as she waited for Sam to close the door. Once he had, he turned to face her. Neither moved as their gazed rested on one another, analysing each other, planning the next move. Sam's eyes trailed over her face observing how exhausted she looked, his eyes wandered furthered down and he quickly noticed the three purple bruises that aligned perfectly on her neck, tainting the perfect looking skin. He stepped forward as she stood gently against the wall behind her, he slowly lifted his left hand and began to trace the finger shaped bruises with his own calloused fingers. She let out a small whimper as he continued and she leant her head forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

He stepped closer slightly and continued to trace the purple stains, "I'm sorry" he whispered, and she shivered slightly as his breath hit her neck. He raised his head slightly, making sure she could hear him "I'm sorry I left you."

"Its fine" she replied nonchalantly.

He stiffened at the phrase, "McNally" he sighed.

"It's fine Sam" she repeated.

He stepped back, untangling himself. He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as his frustration grew "Andy, whatever this is…what happened today…" he broke off.

"Sam please, I'm fine"

Upon hearing that one word something inside him broke. He turned to face the wall opposite them and she watched on as he landed a heavy punch into the wall "It's not fine".

Andy wasn't frightened as she watched him throw another punch to the hard wall; she had seen his temper flare her first day on the job. By now she knew that he needed to get this out of system, and she stood aside watching as he did so. After the fourth punch he stopped and leant his sweaty forehead against the wall. She stepped forward in silence and trailed her fingers up his back slowly. "Sam" she breathed gently against his neck.

He turned to face her, meeting her gaze "It's not fine" he repeated.

Andy gently nodded in agreement, _it's not fine. _

"I shouldn't have left you"

Andy once again nodded gently in agreement, as he carefully reached out to trace his fingers over the marks again, "I'm sorry" he whispered again.

"I know" She looked down at his other hand and spotted the red liquid slowly oozing out of the small gashes in his hand, "you're bleeding" she pointed out.

"its fine" he replied.

She raised an eyebrow at his response; he shot her a small smile "well this is different" he replied.

"Uhuh" she agreed sarcastically, as she carefully reached for his hand and guided him to his own kitchen. She led him over to the sink as her eyes quickly scanned the room "paper towels?" He nodded slightly to left of her, where they lay. She reached out for two sheets before running them under the cool water and squeezing them dry of any excess fluid.

She carefully dabbed away at the blood on his hand, wary of hurting him. Her eyes remained fixed on his hand in hers as she continued to clean it "why did you leave?" she asked quietly.

"You know why" he replied coolly.

"No… I mean I know why… but I don't know why you left me" she muttered out, confused by her own sentence.

"It was my fault" he stated, ignoring her rambling.

She glanced up from tending to his hand, "what was your fault?"

"You came to me so many times and I just kept pushing you back." He stopped for a second and looked around the room, avoiding her gaze "he was meant to be good to you, reliable" he looked back to her "he wasn't meant to hurt you" he quickly looked away again, looking over her shoulder at the fridge that held no interest "but even when he did hurt you, you still chose him" he whispered.

She gently dropped his hand before stepping back, "that's what you think?" she asked disbelievingly.

"No McNally, that's Mrs. Andrews next door thinks" he threw at her.

She shot a glare at him, "you think… you think I chose him over you."

Sam gave a small sharp nod, "you believed him, didn't you"

"Yeah... Yeah I believed him… Cause he's a good, solid detective. What we do in work has nothing to do with how I feel about him personally. God of course I hate him, but that has nothing to do with how well he does his work. You should have trusted me, supported me. Not storm off" she replied, anger evident in her tone, she softened at seeing the remorseful expression painted on his face "but whatever happened with Luke, or today… it wasn't your fault"

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Andy held her left hand out "disregard?"

He reached out to meet her hand with his own, "disregard" he agreed.

Their hands remained interlocked and he began to stroke the back of her hand with his own thumb. She smiled tenderly at him as they stepped closer to each other. She glanced up at the small smile that played on his lips. She felt herself leaning into him as he mirrored the actions. His eyes scanned her own, in search of a flicker of hesitation but he found none. Even so, he knew this wasn't right. He eased himself back from her, watching as rejection, hurt and confusion washed over her.

He quickly grabbed at her wrist and pulled her into him. She remained still as he trailed his hand up and down her back soothingly, "Not tonight" he whispered. She knew he was right. If anything happened tonight it wouldn't be about them, just an escape from the trap of fear she currently found herself in. She breathed in his scent, before succumbing to the comfort she so badly needed. She threw her arms around his waist as he continued to sooth away the tears that flowed.


End file.
